Just So You Know A Journal
by Oceanic815
Summary: Clark rights his feelings for Lana in a Journal. When he's done putting every last thought he wants to in there he is going to use it to break her heart. ATTENTION- ALL LANA HATERS! READ NOW! You will absolutely love the lana bashing. Chlark!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Heyy!! Thanks 4 readin' you guys. I hope you enjoy the lana hatingness!! I know i enjoyed writing it ! Sorry about the short first chapter. It is a journal and Clark is superman he cant have a lot of time to be writing in the journal he writes what he wants and thats all!!_

_Thank you JateSkateFate815 for your support while writing! 3_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Smallville or any of the Characters! Even though I want to own Clark Kent/Tom Welling!! 333_

I sat next to Lana this entire year.

Oh. The agony.

Sometimes, I just want to, ugh, throw her against a wall! Okay, well maybe that's a little drastic but I could if I really wanted to.

She just smiled at me. Look at her. She is completely and utterly hideous. I thought she was pretty? Maybe she is, but now that I've seen the inside, I probably see that when I look at the outside.

I throw a smirk back at her and I don't think she got the hint. She is still as dumb as ever. Looking at me, to see what she should do next. Does she even have a brain? Sometimes I don't think so. Can she not think for herself?

Well, I think maybe we should stop talking about her, for fire might "accidentally" fly from my eyes and send her hair into flames. We wouldn't want that now, would we? Would we…?

I sat in my chair and thought about that question for a second. Then I figured that might not be such a good idea.

I haven't told her we are through yet. I guess there is still a part of me that doesn't want me hurting, even though I hate to say it, but I love Chloe now, and that's all there is to it. Why did I realize she was the woman for me, before I started a relationship with Lana? I don't know really… I was young, to young to see what I was wasting my time on.

Did I ever love her? I think I liked her because she lived next door and I could se her changing in her room through my telescope. The love I thought I was feeling was probably just my hormones telling me what to feel.

I have finally come up with a good plan to break Miss. Langs heart. I think I have perfected, I am at the point where I am know what I am going to say by heart. If someone said to me what I plan on saying to her, I think it could even rip my heart to shreds.

By the way, that feeling for her, the one about not wanting her to get hurt, went out the window with out relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy, thanks 4 reading everyone! **

**JateSkateFate: Thank you for Chloes Snap! **

**Othspnluver: Thank you 4 your review!**

**Review Tell me what you think!**

Lana Bashing.

That's what Chloe and I call it when we rank on Lana.

I just thought I'd let you in on some new vocabulary.

Anyway, only three weeks of school left. I can take Lana for another 3 weeks. I think...

NOT!

Any of you that thought, that I could, doesn't understand my state of mind at this point.

I am going through a lot. One thing I am having trouble with is cheating.

Okay, I know what you all are thinking. It's Lana! Go ahead and cheat… she doesn't mean anything to you. That may be true but I think that it is wrong to cheat on any girl.

No matter who she might be.

Well, today is a new day. Maybe, I can get through it without having terrible thoughts about her ...

Who am I kidding! I can't even get through a minute without planning my kill. Stalking my prey.

For those of you who know me, I am not a particularly a violent person.

For those of you who know me well, I am a particularly violent person towards Lana.

You could figure that out anyways, you don't even have to know me.

Well, one thing that happened to me today is….. I slipped… and I slipped up bad!

Lana wanted to give me a ride home, which I probably would have agreed to, because the more I play along and act like nothings wrong, the more it hurts when I end it.

Well back to the slipping up.

She offered me a ride home, and I think Chloe is tired of me "playing along" so she snapped at her. She yelled, "We are not fat Lana!"

I guess Lana is tired of me "hanging" with Chloe so she snapped back. "I was not talking to you, Sullivan!" she responded quickly.

It took me a while to comprehend that Lana Lang, had actually just came up with a comeback in the matter of seconds.

Well once I realized, I snapped at Lana… like this. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

I was looking straight at Lana when I said it. Big mistake.

The lunatic went ballistic!

Then I had to act like I had said it to Chloe, it killed me inside to look at Chloe the way I did.

She didn't deserve it. I should have given up, and told Lana it was over right then and there, although, the longing inside of me to make her life as miserable as possible took over, and I hurt Chloe feelings.

She understood, for her longing is the same, only worse then mine.

We are in this scheme... together.


End file.
